


MC with the Sides

by Thymewrites



Series: Fun in the Devildom [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Belligerent Sexual Tension, F/M, Foreplay, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymewrites/pseuds/Thymewrites
Summary: PT. 2 of this series has begun! I'm back with the undatables!(Well as of today DATEABLE sides)More than just "one offs" now! All interconnected so please start w/ ch. 1Chapter 1 - BDSM Party with Diavolo"Tonight, will probably be a new experience for you, MC. There’s going to be a little pain with your pleasure tonight, but I promise you'll enjoy yourself." He put his hand on my thigh, quite high up and squeezed. "I can’t wait to play with you tonight." His smile was dark, and I couldn’t help biting my lip, the tea was already helping my senses and the sensation of his hand on me was burning hot and held myself back from spreading my legs for him."I'm not scared of a little pain," I leaned in closer putting my hand on top of his, pushing it higher
Relationships: Barbatos & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Series: Fun in the Devildom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012086
Comments: 19
Kudos: 157





	1. Dinner and Party - Diavolo X MC

**Author's Note:**

> First one is a req someone made for me on Reddit, I'm most likely going to take requests as they come, so please feel free.
> 
> Sorry to that person though, because this one got WORDY. lol 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy <3

Now that I was back in the devildom Diavolo had sent Barbatos to invite me to dinner with him. Barbatos was clear it was not necessary to dress up, but I took every opportunity to dress up that I could, and after all his home was a palace. It would feel out of place to walk in with casual clothing on. And knowing Diavolo he would be in nice clothes as well.

I arrived just before dinner was about to start and was greeted by Barbatos warmly at the door. I loved to see him; his friendliness was so comforting. We got to chatting a bit in the foyer before he led me into the dining room. Diavolo was seated at the head of the table with wine and a table setting was place for me next to him. In my yearlong exchange experience, I really didn’t have enough time with Diavolo or in his beautiful palace. I was thrilled to have the offer to be here.

He stood up smiling warmly hugging me and kissing me on the cheek. "I'm so glad you were free this evening, MC!" he pulled my chair out for me and we seated. Barbatos brought over some human wine, which I was incredibly thankful for as the devildom wine had insanely strong effects on me.

"Thank you for inviting me, I'm glad to be here" I smiled warmly back, and we got into basic evening conversations. We had just finished our 3-course meal, but we were so enthralled in conversation we sat at the empty table conversing. For the prince of hell, he really was a great person to spend time with.

We eventually did reach a lull of our conversation about my studies and experiences.

"I'm incredibly pleased you came back, MC. You've really made an impact here." He smiled over his wine.

"I couldn't get back into my daily routine back in the human realm. For some reason, I just feel like I belong here." I took a sip, realizing I was starting to feel a buzz. The wine was too good to put down and I had already had a few glasses at this point.

"Well you do fit in quite well. I hope the boys aren't giving you any trouble." he trailed off.

"No of course not, they're a handful but in a good way." I giggled. 

"So, they've got you satisfied then?" He smirked at me and my cheeks began to heat up. My gaze drifted around the table to avoid his eyes, there seemed to be a mischievous glint in them. "Are you embarrassed?" He mused.

"I'm not sure wha-" I began.

"Ah MC, don't be coy, you're not an exchange student anymore, you're here on your free will. You may indulge anyway you’d like. Plus, this is not the human realm, no one here will shame you for it." He let out a hearty chuckle at that statement and I felt myself relax.

"I'm sorry, it's hard to get used to still." I covered my mouth slightly embarrassed and still blushing profusely.

"I quite like the way you look when you’re nervous. It's cute MC." He winked at me as he took a sip of his wine. I stammered for a moment then decided to drink my wine as well. "So, have you enjoyed them?" He smiled bringing his hand up to rest his chin on it.

"Yes," I said with a bit of a squeak. I laughed at my own inability say it casually and tried again. "Yes, I've been enjoying them quite a bit." I tucked my hair behind my ear nervously.

"Ah that's good to hear," his gaze locked on mine differently. It felt deeper this time and more intense. "Your being able to be passionate says a lot about your comfort level here. You wouldn’t be so..." he trailed off then smirked again. "open... if you weren't happy here."

"I agree." I smiled warmly. My face still red, but now mostly reacting to what felt like Diavolo flirting with me. I kept going back to my drink to keep myself from saying anything stupid but all it was doing was adding to my buzz. 

"So, which one was your favorite?" I nearly choked on my wine as my eyes bulged out of my head. I looked at him shocked, not sure I wanted to answer. "I'm curious, I apologize if I'm asking too much, but I just wonder..." he smiled so politely you would never guess by his face what he just asked me. He really was a wild card.

"I, well.." a nervous giggle erupted from me before I could cover my mouth, I nearly had to shake it off and answered. "Honestly, Lucifer has been my favorite." I tried to look in his eyes and glance away at the same time. 

"Hmm" he pondered for a moment rubbing his chin. "I had guessed you'd be a woman who enjoyed things a bit rough and passionate. I guess I was right." His eyes seemed to get darker and his own face seemed to take on a bit of a pinkish hue. I could feel my body reacting and getting aroused. Knowing my face was most likely looking similar to his. "You see, you don’t live as long as I do not knowing what kind of kinks and turn ons people have. I assumed you would enjoy being a bit of a sub most of the time, lots of choking and spanking. Am I right?"

"Mhm." I answered in a sound almost like a moan, nodding my head, and I fumbled with my hair pushing more back behind my ear. My legs tightened up, I was starting to get hot and I could feel my nipples poking through my bra.

He laughed a devious laugh. "I like that sound and how you look when your turned on." Within just a second quickly stood up and put his hands on my shoulders leaning closer to me, "Please excuse me just a moment." He stepped out of the room.

While he was out of the room Barbatos came in with a serving tray full of tea and all the accompaniments. He explained the tea was no ordinary tea, that it had properties to heighten senses. He told me that Diavolo was having a small get together tonight after dinner and it was customary to drink the tea for the party. I had yet to get an invite to the party but since he placed a cup down at Diavolo’s place setting I took one as well.

When Diavolo came back in the room he sat down quietly. I drank some of my tea and he looked at me and began, "Since your no longer an exchange student, you have become more of a guest. I like to ensure my guests have a.. pleasurable experience here. So, if you’d like to indulge more tonight," there was a certain weight to that word indulge and my face burned up knowing exactly what he meant. "I'd love to have you." His eyes looked like they were burning now and his face was flush, likely from his arousal of teasing me. My legs were clenching together and I could feel the dampness starting in my panties. The thought of having Diavolo was absolutely erotic, but also, a bit scary. He was a massive man, sexy as well, but I couldn’t help but wonder how massive the rest of him was.

"I think that sounds like fun." I smiled nervously and he made a sound in the back of his throat. He tried his best to conceal it with a small cough, but he looked at me with such hungry eyes I almost got up to go sit in his lap. 

"Tonight, will probably be a new experience for you, MC. There’s going to be a little pain with your pleasure tonight, but I promise you'll enjoy yourself." He put his hand on my thigh, quite high up and squeezed. "I can’t wait to play with you tonight." His smile was dark, and I couldn’t help biting my lip, the tea was already helping my senses and the sensation of his hand on me was burning hot and held myself back from spreading my legs for him.

"I'm not scared of a little pain," I leaned in closer putting my hand on top of his, pushing it higher. 

His eyes looked like they were fucking me already and his jaw was clenched. I would guess he probably wanted to bend me over and have me right then and it made me giggle a little. "You're a very brave human, and I think it's even sexier than your nervousness." He practically growled. Leaning back, he drank his tea then looked at me again, licking his lips he said. "This party definitely requires a change of clothes. Please head up to the guest room I'll have someone bring you what you need."

"Oh, okay." I smiled. "Well, see you soon then." I stood up with a slight nod and headed to the room. I was so turned on by the time I got there I wanted to rub myself, but I expected it wouldn’t be long before someone showed up at my door so I did my best to ignore the feeling.

Just a few minutes had past, and a quick knock sounded on my door. Without waiting the door was opened and in walked Lucifer. Except, he was shirtless. My jaw dropped, not that I had not seen him without a shirt. But he looked like pure sex walking and I could feel the wetness between my legs. He smirked his very devious smirk at me and carried a bag over to the bed.

"Take your dress off." He growled. I started to unzip the back when he stopped me, turned me around and started to unzip. "Actually, let me take it off." He chuckled quietly and slowly began undressing me. He started with my dress and then my bra, when he got to my panties he let his fingers slide into them first to graze past my lips and he groaned feeling how slick and wet I was. Then pulled them off quickly.

"I'm not surprised you said yes to this invite, MC, but tell me as well before we leave this room. You're sure you want to do this right?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I may be out of my element, but it sounds exciting. " I smiled at him touching his warm chest as he looked at me with burning eyes. He nodded, smiling and pulled a corset out of the bag, it was covered in straps and buckles and had triangle shaped cut outside where the breasts would go. I laughed and understood further how intense this party was going to be. He carefully put the corset on me making sure to squeeze each nipple as he fit the cut out pieces properly. 

"Lay down on your back." He barked at me and I complied, laying back I spread my legs instinctively and he growled. He pushed my legs back together and leaned down to kiss my mound, snaking his tongue between the folds. My hips rose but he moved away and brought my hands over my head. Out of the bag he pulled rope and I started panting. Wondering how he was going to tie me. He tied to hands together with a lot more rope then I thought was necessary. It was tight and incredibly secure but looked like over kill.

Then in one sudden motion Lucifer picked me up throwing me over his shoulder with my ass facing up and said "Don’t argue this MC." And I closed my mouth that was open to scold him. He laughed and spanked me hard. I couldn’t help the loud moan that left my throat and he laughed again. He began walking through the corridors and I was immensely thankful to not see any of Diavolo’s staff.

We entered a dark hallway and after a few turns we got close to a room that has sounds of pure ecstasy pouring from it. Moving into the room I could see from Lucifers back there were many demons clad in nothing but their demon form and possibly some humans, I wondered if the women were all human or not. I was able to see women hanging by their hands as their bodies were attended, and women tied to tables. In a large chair in the corner I spotted Solomon, completely naked with his dick in his hand and he met my eye as I saw him. He froze for a moment, then looked deviously at me and started to stroke himself faster.

Quickly I was placed in a chair facing the other way and it was positioned directly in front of Diavolo’s gilded large chair, where he sat also in demon form and completely nude. I looked down to see him standing erect and he was massive. The veins were popping out across his length and the girth looked like my hand would not fit all around it.

"My beautiful toy for the evening, welcome!" He said warmly. But I could hear the tone of need in his voice as well. He leaned in closer and before I could respond he whispered, "Listen, it’s important that your here because you want to be. Tell me now if your uncomfortable and you can go back. " Lucifer put his hand on my shoulder to signal his support.

"I'm really okay with this. I promise Dia." I looked around the room behind me and then back to him. "I'm excited to try it." I smirked and my face burned bright red.

Diavolo groaned, and I watched his dick twitch. My mouth felt like it was salivating. He turned and nodded his head and Barbatos came over, he was also shirtless wearing insanely tight pants showing his large bulge, I stared too hard and he fake coughed to get my attention. He was handing me a small shot glass. 

"The tea was the preamble, this heightens arousal. Enjoy MC." He winked at me holding up the glass to my lips.

I took the shot quickly and looked back to Diavolo. He had wrapped his hand around himself and said "Lucifer, let me see you make her cum first." My jaw dropped and I looked to him. He grinned and picked me up again, bringing me to one side of Diavolo’s chair when he straightened my arms and hung me from the rope on my hands. I immediately understood the bulky knot. It didn’t hurt my hands to hang from the hook due to the way it was tied. 

He stood in front of me and reached out to touch my nipples and I closed my eyes sighing, his lips found mine and he began kissing me hard. After a moment he pulled away and put a small black silk wrap around my face covering my eyes I gasped and he smacked my ass, causing me to moan. He laughed and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to put a gag in your mouth, it's a small soft ball for you to bite on, you won’t be able to talk but we will watch your nodding. Shake your head if something is wrong, nod when we ask you questions. Okay?" I nodded and he put a finger between my folds and said. "Good girl."

He attached a harness to my head, and the ball found my mouth, I wrapped my mouth around it, and I heard the click of the harness being clasped together. Without being able to see, and now not being able to talk I felt like I was vulnerable to anything and it turned me on so much. I felt the crack on my ass, and I moaned, the sound muffled against the ball. Then another crack, realizing now it was a flat head crop that was being slapped against me. That continued for a few moments until I could feel my ass on fire when he stopped. I felt Lucifers finger graze my folds again and slid two fingers inside me. I started panting and he pumped them in and out hard. He swiftly pulled them out of me and I let out a whimper. I felt clamps snap around my nipples and the jolt of electricity it caused sent sparked across my body. My head rolled back slightly, and my hips bucked. I was close to a climax with such little physical stimulation and I couldn’t stop panting.

Then I felt his hands on my thighs. He picked them up and wrapped them around him positioning his dick against my entrance and pushed himself inside me. A scream was caught by the gag in my mouth. I wanted to watch his face so bad imagining how hot he looked as he pumped in and out of me. I was panting again and so close to my orgasm, the feeling of his length inside me, and being completely weightless, tied up and at his mercy, was euphoric. I could feel myself at the edge when he yanked on the chain connecting the nipple clamps and my body erupted. My legs were shaking as my orgasm flooded through me. I could feel Lucifer bury his dick inside me, but he had not cum yet. I moaned and whined, trying to grind my hips on him but he just pulled out of me. 

He took the blindfold off and I saw him, red faced and aroused and Diavolo looking similarly aroused standing next to him.

"Did you enjoy yourself MC?" Diavolo said. I nodded my head yes. He reached out to my chain and pulled slightly, and my eyes rolled back. 

"What a good girl. " he mused. "I've got a toy for you MC, remember to shake your head if it hurts too much." And he circled around me, out of my sight. Lucifer sat down, naked and in his demon form stroking himself looking at me. Then I felt the pressure pushing into my ass, I screamed but it was mostly caught by the gag. I felt Día reach around to rub my clit as he pushed the hard toy further into my ass. My body was trembling, but it was starting to feel good. I began moaning and Diavolo growled. I could hear the sounds of moaning around me but all I could focus on was the heavy breathing of Diavolo and I felt the pop of the toy settling into me and I realize it was a plug. My breathing settled and he walked around to the front of me. My eyes trailed down the front of him looking at his well-defined and bulging muscles then landing on his massive erection. I moaned looking at him and my body was heating up rapidly. "You look delicious like this MC." He mused.

He grabbed at the chain and gave it a hard tug, forcing another loud moan from me that was muffled by the gag. He picked up what looked like a riding crop with tassels at the end and dragged it across my thighs, then snapped it on the inside of my thighs. The pain sending me into a delirious moan and panting fit, then the other thigh he hit with a loud crack and tears welled up in my eyes. He looked at me deeply and I nodded my head. The pain coupled with the sensation plug in my ass was causing a pool between my folds. His eyes looked hungry and he continued to whip me with the crop, a few gentle hits followed by a hard crack. He trailed the hits up to my breasts and back down, then around to my ass and I was moaning and tried to incoherently ask for more.

He circled back around to face me again and tied the blindfold around my eyes. His breathing felt like it was up against my neck when I heard him whisper in my ear, "Now I'm going to make you really scream." I panted hard as he pushed my legs apart with the tip at my entrance. My breathing was ragged, and I bit hard on the gag as he stretched me out pushing inside me slowly. I could only see black, but stars appeared in my vision as the blinding pain of his girth ripped through me. I could feel tears dripping down my face when he finally bottomed out inside me forcing a scream that was caught by the gag. His massive length pushing against the plug in my ass. I felt so full it was painful and incredible at the same time. He started to pump into me hard, I was gasping for air around the gag and his pace got faster and faster. Filling me up to the brim, pulling out almost all the way them back in completely over and over. My head rolled back, and I moaned sounds of pain and pleasure relentlessly. 

He continued to push into me faster and harder, gripping my nipple chain and pulling every few seconds. I could feel my second orgasm building and by the sounds he was making he was dangerously close himself. I felt his hand behind my head when I heard the snap of the harness and it felt away from my head. I gasped and he said "I want to hear you cum for me. Say my name MC." He growled as he fucked me harder, hearing my panting turning on his animalistic instincts.

"Oh, fuck I'm going to cum." I said with a raspy voice between my moans. "Please Diavolo don’t stop." I was screaming now as he railed into me rattling the plug in my ass. His breathing was ragged, and he was moaning too. I felt his lips on my throat kissing me then biting down hard and my body was sent over the edge. My orgasm crashing into me and my screams of pleasure filling the room. He groaned and I felt his dick twitching hard inside me. He pushed into me with all his force sending his seed deep inside me. He sighed as he began to pull himself out of me.

I felt him reach up and unhook my hands and picking me up. He walked a few steps before placing me on my knees on a cushion I kneeled quietly trying to catch my breath when he pulled the blindfold off again. I was kneeling before his chair and looking at his glistening, still hard, dick in front of me. "Come taste yourself MC." He moaned and I leaned forward to wrap my lips around him. He held the base of his dick as my mouth engulfed the tip and started to slide up and down on his length.

I felt the pressure of the plug being pulled from my ass and turned to see Lucifer kneeling behind me. His dick hard in his hand stroking fast as he gently pulled it out of me. I was moaning when Diavolo turned my head back to him and I looked up at him sinking my mouth back down his length. A shuttered sigh left Diavolo and I felt the tip of Lucifer pushing into my ass. I moaned, vibrating my lips against Dia’s length in my mouth and I heard Lucifer and Diavolo moaning in unison. Luci picked up the pace from slow to hard and I continuously moaned against Diavolo in my mouth and could feel his dick twitch every time I did it. The sounds surrounding us three were so erotic and every time my pussy tightened, I felt juices flowing out of me, between my own arousal and Dia’s cum there was probably a puddle under me. 

I could feel myself getting close again and I was astonished at how much I wanted to cum again. My body began to bounce back against Lucifer and my eyes were rolling back in my head. Diavolo grabbed my head pushing me hard on his dick and I gagged. "I want to hear you cum for Lucifer." He then pulled my head off him gripping my hair still and began stroking himself and slapping all over my face with the tip. Moaning and panting I started begging Lucifer for it, I was so close. I felt him reach around me and started to rub circles on my clit hard. I could hear him breathing hard when he moaned my name. My body shook and my 3rd orgasm hit me in shuttering waves. Lucifer bottomed out in my ass as he reached his climax too, releasing himself in my ass. I heard Diavolo moan and pushed my head back down to his dick and he unloaded into my throat as my orgasm was subsiding.

Lucifer pulled out of me and I picked my head up off Diavolo. "Please take the lovely MC to the bath and I will join you both shortly. " Diavolo mused and I felt lucifer pick me up again, this time carrying me bridal style. I caught Barbatos glance as we left the room and he smiled at me warmly mouthing "good girl".


	2. Playing with Fire- Barbatos X MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the previous chapter, they're really no longer one offs anymore, so heads up theres more plot lol
> 
> Chapter 2 - MC dangerously curious about Barbatos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give Barb a little edge ;)
> 
> Also, update, I've created a tumblr, I'm going to start a series of fic (that's not all smut) in the ObeyMe fandom so follow me if you're interested
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thyme-writes

Diavolo had insisted on me spending the weekend in his house, and after the first night I couldn’t argue. I was so exhausted the next day that I didn’t want to leave my guest room. He stopped by my room to check on me and told me to spend the day resting, and to not feel pressured to leave my room.

He was a busy man, so I didn’t try to argue with pleasantries. If he was telling me I didn’t have to get up, it was not just him being nice. He knew I was beat, and he probably had a million other things to concern himself with.

Barbatos came to check on me frequently the next day, bringing my meals to my room and ensuring I was comfortable. His warm smile in the morning not revealing a single thing he knew about my night before. During lunch I watched him as he was settling down my tray on the desk, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander. His usual attire revealing nothing about his body but remembering how he looked that night made my cheeks flush. Wondering if he ever got any release that night forced my legs to clamp shut trying to avoid the heat I felt.

He glanced at me almost on cue to my thoughts, and I blushed looking away. To my surprise he walked over to the bed and sat next to me.

"MC. Are you uncomfortable knowing that I saw you in that state yesterday?" He brushed my hair from my face with a gloved hand and I felt myself melt under his touch.

"No, no I-" I stammered. "I'm okay with that Barbatos." I wanted to tell him it turned me on more knowing he was watching, I wanted to ask him if he was that hard because of me. I opened my mouth to say something but not trusting myself I shut it.

He cocked his head to the side slightly, "Ah I see." He smiled, almost knowingly, and stood back up and brushed the creases from his clothes and went back to the tray. He finished making some tea and brought the tray to my bed. "Not the same tea as yesterday," he winked, and I flushed. "Please eat up dear, if there’s anything you may need don’t hesitate to let me know." He put his hand on mine briefly and I was reeling trying to figure out if he was flirting with me. I nodded, my mouth dry and my head diving deep into the gutter. He smiled and got up heading to the door.

I choked out a "Thank you." And he turned just before leaving.

"It’s my pleasure, MC." the emphasis on pleasure was hanging in the air and his eyes had a dark gleam to them as he left the room. 

It took me a minute to gather my jaw off the floor. For someone who was just nude and fucked in front of him I was feeling far too hot from an innuendo. I chalked it up to being oversensitive from yesterday and dug into my lunch.

I was feeling well rested and joined Diavolo for dinner. We laughed and talked, sipping wine. There was no awkwardness at all, and I felt so relieved. Most of the night was small talk and jokes, nothing serious until dessert.  
“So, tell me, was that fun for you?” He mused as he rested his head on his chin.

“I definitely enjoyed myself, how often do you have these parties?” I asked

He let out a belly laugh, “Already asking to come to the next one??” His head on his stomach he laughed again. “I do them usually about once a month.” His laughter subsided.

“Count me in for the next one.” I smiled.

“I will say MC usually, you don’t have to agree to this part, so no pressure, but there is usually more.. sharing at the party.” He eyed me suspiciously.

“I’m okay with the sharing concept as long as I know them. I’m not really interested in strangers. Does Lucifer usually come to them?”

“He definitely has fun at them,” He laughed, “but no he doesn’t come often. I called him to come to make you feel comfortable.” He smiled at me and I got butterflies in my stomach. That was why he asked me who was my favorite of the brothers. It was so sweet; I couldn’t figure out if my appreciation was stronger in the moment for Diavolo for being so thoughtful or Lucifer for being there for me. “As for your comfort level, you can always say no if someone approaches you. Consent is important there. But I’m glad you're up for the next one, we will discuss again next month.” We started to talk about the details of the party, the origins, who usually comes. It was a rather funny dinner conversation but Diavolo was not an average kind of person, so it was fitting to discuss with him.

Barbatos bobbed in and out to clear our dishes and soon we were just left with our wine glasses at the table and the staff had all left.

“So, I’m curious, humor me Diavolo…” I started quietly.

“Gladly!” He chuckled.

“What does Barbatos do at these parties, is he usually just there to help pass out the shots or…” I trailed off. “Does he get to indulge too?” Diavolo eyed me curiously.

“Barbatos is interesting, no matter how aroused that demon gets he’s never participated. I never pressure him; I offer to him each time and he declines.” He was studying my face for a reaction, so I did my best to contain my mild disappointment.

“Oh, I see, that is interesting.” I said, trying to put on a mask of curiosity.

“He does like to use that room in his spare time though,” He laughed. “I think he just enjoys his privacy, so I don’t prod.” He took a big swig of his wine and settled back looking at me curiously again. “I assume you ask out of interest, not just pure curiosity.” He smirked at me knowingly.

“Well I-” I started to trail off trying to find an excuse. “I guess I was just surprised he was… in pants…”

Diavolo erupted with laughter, slapping his hand on his knee. I couldn’t help but chuckle, I knew my answer was so ridiculous, but I didn’t want to admit I wanted to fuck his butler. “You are so funny MC. Have you been wondering what was under those pants?” He gleamed as he sat forward. “What a good appetite you have!” He gripped my thigh, giving it a squeeze. He stood up and stretched. Then ruffled my hair and drank the last of his wine. “You’ll have to let me know if you find out…” He stopped. “Better yet, don’t tell me, I have a feeling he’d prefer discretion. Though still, I hope you do find out.” He smiled and began walking towards the kitchen saying goodnight.

I took a moment to finish my glass and let the heat in my cheeks die down. I brought both mine and Diavolo’s glass to the kitchen and washed them. I could help but think more about Barbatos, on the walk back to my guest room I peered down the hallway towards where his room was but turned back and headed into the room.

I woke up in the morning and started to get my things together before breakfast. I had classes the next day so I was planning to leave around lunch time but would enjoy a long morning of breakfast and maybe soaking in Diavolo’s bath. It was similar to what Asmo’s tub was like, just a bit grander. It could fit at least 10 people, and I assume it probably has at some point knowing Diavolo.

I walked into the dining room and saw only one setting at the table and Barbatos came in shortly after I sat down. He brought a plate over to me and smiled. “Diavolo had to leave early for a last-minute meeting. He’s instructed me to assist you with anything you may need today before your departure and I will see to it I bring you back myself.” He bowed and started to head back to the door.

“Wait, Barbatos, could you join me for breakfast then?” I asked, he stopped and looked at me smiling. “I would prefer to not eat alone.”

He nodded, “I would be happy to MC.”

He dipped into the kitchen and came back with a plate and sat down next to me. We began to eat in silence, but slowly began to chat about very surface and basic topics. His smile was so sweet, and I could feel my cheeks heat up as he asked how I felt about the party. We danced around that topic a bit, but once we were both done eating, he began to clean up my setting and I stopped him.

“Let me take this please, you’ve been so accommodating.” I wouldn’t let him take my things and I swiftly walked into the kitchen where he followed me. He began to talk and I cut him off with noises “Aht, aht” not willing to listen to another word.

He laughed as I took his plate and cup from him as well and began cleaning it. “You know in any other circumstance, Diavolo would be furious with me. But with you I think he knows your stubbornness. That being said, I will not allow it next time MC.”

“Yes sir.” I laughed and heard him take a sharp breath in. I looked at him when his face took on a dark expression, I was looking at him curiously and a theory forming in my brain. I started to open my mouth and he turned.

“Is there anything I can assist you with before I go back to my duties?” He grabbed a cloth and began wiping the already pristine counter.

I put all the dishes in the rack to dry and quietly spoke, “I’d love to take a bath before I get ready to leave, if that’s alright.”

“Of course, I’ll get an attendant for you.” He began walking away.

“Wait,” He turned to look at me and his cheeks were a touch pink. “I would prefer you help me Barbatos.”

He nodded with his lips in a tight line on his face. “As you wish.”

He began walking out of the kitchen, I quickly walked to catch up with him and we entered the room with the large bath. I walked over to where the shelves were containing the robe and the basket for clothes. I turned to look at Barbatos running the water, I was running the risk of really embarrassing him, but I went for it. I yanked my shirt over my head quickly and pulled off my skirt. I must have looked like a fury of clothes in the corner of his eye because his head perked up to look at me, now almost fully naked.

“MC,” He froze for a second staring at me, then averted his eyes. “I’m sorry for looking, I will get the herbs in and take my leave.”

I finished pulling my bra and panties off walking over to him. “Well, why not join me?”

He sprinkled herbs in the tub not looking at me. “I have to attend to the house.” He sounded like he was breathing hard.

“I’m sure there’s enough staff to not need you Barbatos.” I crossed my arms under my breasts pushing them up slightly.

“Your bath is ready.” he stood up to face me, letting his gaze drift around the room. His voice was deeper and took on a very commanding tone. He seemed like he was torn, trying to mask his arousal.

“Please Barbatos.” I reached out to grab his hand, and his hand grabbed my wrist instead. He looked into my eyes.

“Get in the tub MC.” He growled. His teal eyes were burning as they took in every inch of my body, and he was clenching his jaw.

“Yes sir.” I said with a little moan in my voice, watching his face as he shuttered. My theory being correct, calling him sir was setting off some desires in his brain. I started to turn toward the tub, even though his hand still gripped my wrist. He grabbed my other wrist with my back facing him, he pulled me back up against him. I could feel his breath on my neck, and I whimpered slightly.

“You know what MC; you’re playing with fire.” One hand released my wrist and it slid up the front of me, up my chest, to grab my neck with his gloved hand. I gasped. His whole demeanor had switched to a domineering dangerous man. I could feel the angst and desire radiating off him.

“Maybe I want to play.” I moaned and his hand tightened around my neck causing my arousal to pool up like a fucking ocean. I had never seen this side of him but every second of it was making me want him more and more.

“Address me properly MC and then we can play.” He whispered in my ear. “You may call me sir or master if you want to play with me, and there will be no gentle or kind Barbatos in this room.”

“Yes sir.” I could barely speak from the pressure and he finally released my neck. An involuntary gasp coming from my throat.

“Get in the tub.” I looked back at him as I got in the tub, he was undressing quickly, his face was flushed and red and his eyes were blown out. I understood now why Mammon thought he was scary; I would bet anything Mammon has seen something that he wasn’t supposed to see. I think it was the first time I’d ever seen Barbatos use any kind of aggression. The idea of seeing this side of him gave me chills. I sighed, leaning back in the water, and put my head back. Between my legs was so hot before getting in the tub and the hot water was overwhelming me. I looked up as Barbatos was getting in the tub, his figure was nice, shoulders wider than his hips and his body was tight and well defined. My glance traveled south, and I could see he was hard as a rock. He wasn’t close to any of the bigger guys like Beel or Diavolo, but he was much bigger than any average human. My mouth ran dry and my body started to ache.

He got in and immediately came over to me, putting his hands on the edge of the tub on each side of me and loomed above me biting his lip. His head dipped in to kiss me and his kisses were divine. His lips pressed on mine as our tongues danced in each other’s mouth. Slowly the kisses got more and more frantic. He began sucking on my lips and then biting my lower lip. His kisses and bites trailing down to my neck getting harder and harder. I was moaning quietly as his lips explored my skin.

He pulled away sitting next to me and grabbed my body picking me up and putting me on his lap, his dick just inches from my mound. I exhaled a shuttered breath and he smirked at me.

“MC are you okay with this?” He reached up to put his finger in my mouth. I wrapped my lips around it and nodded my head yes.

“I want you” I spoke around his finger then he pulled it out reaching to squeeze my nipple. “Please give it to me.” I whined as my body reacted to the squeezing and my chest arched towards him.

His hand left my nipple, reaching up into my hair and pulled my head back hard. “Then speak to your master properly.” He growled and bit my over arched neck hard. I let out a scream, unsure if it was from pain or pleasure.

“Yes sir.” I breathed heavily. “I’m sorry I will address you properly, master.” I moaned, excited to hear him panting slightly. His lips began kissing the spot where he bit me.

“Tease me.” His voice a low groan and I smiled as he let go of my hair. He leaned back spreading his arms wide against the edge of the bath.

“Yes master.” I began running my hands across his shoulders and repositioned myself on his lap. His dick was now pressed against his abdomen with my lips covering the other side of his dick and I began to slide across his dick dragging my clit and my folds across his length. His eyes began to roll back, and he let his head hang back and closed his eyes completely. He was groaning and his hands seemed to grip the edge of the bath hard. I grinded my hips harder and slid my lips across his dick faster. My hands ran across his chest and I saw his breath hitch when my fingers grazed his nipples. I leaned down and started licking his nipple, forcing a moan from his lips.

His head shot up looking at me and his hands rushed to grab my hips. His nails dug into me as he swiftly picked up my hips, his dick sprang up from under me, and he shoved himself inside me, pushing my hips to meet his. He was growling something fierce and my head rolled back as I screamed. The force of him shoving inside me so quick was painful but it sparked so much heat inside me. He immediately started to pump inside me with a fury. His hands and nails digging into my hips keeping me in place as he fucked up into me. He was remarkably strong, but then again, he was a demon. He wasn’t as tall or big as the brothers, but he manhandled me like I was a doll. My hands went to my nipples and pulled on them, trying to match the painful pleasure he was giving me. My moans were coming out like grunts as I could barely keep up with how hard he was fucking me.

“Look at you taking it MC.” He growled through clenched teeth. “What a good girl.” His breathing was shallow, and he slowed his pace down. His hands left my now bruised and marked hips exploring my body, running his nails across my stomach as he pumped inside me slowly. His fingers made it to my nipples where he pushed my hands away and he rolled them between his fingers. I exhaled hard rocking my hips with his and he pinched my nipples hard. He was pulling my whole body closer to him by my nipples and kissed me. His pace picked up as he was biting my lips and kissing me. His hands left my nipples, and he slid his hands around my back, gripping my shoulders, using it as leverage and he started to plow into me again. The new angle forced him to hit a spot that made me cry out. My climax was approaching fast and my body started to shake.

“Oh please, Master.” I uttered a semblance of begging over and over trying to remember to say sir or master, over and over again. I could hear him grunting and growling every time I begged him. He let out a loud groan and pulled himself out of me completely. His dick rested against my ass and he released my shoulders.

“Please keep fucking me.” I whined and he grabbed my chin hard, his nails digging into my face. His expression was dark. “Please sir.” I moaned and he smirked. My whole body was aching for him now.

“You will cum when I let you.” His smirk was so dark and devious I shuttered. He wrapped my legs around him as he stood up and got out of the bath, carrying me to the couch in the corner of the room. He sat back on the couch running his hands over my body and looking at every piece of me. “Suck me.” He growled.

“Yes sir.” I moaned as I climbed off his lap to my knees in front of him. I wrapped my lips around him and began taking it in my mouth deeper and deeper. He let out a loud moan and I saw his hands grip the couch tightly. I imagined he wanted to grab at my head and pound my face but maybe he was taking it easy on me. I picked up the pace, shoving his entire length down my throat over and over. I looked up at him when my lips touched his hips, and he was watching me. The look sending him over the edge, he bucked his hips causing me to gag and his hands reached my head. He started fucking my throat hard, I was gagging over and over and his moans were filling the room. The sounds he was making were causing my arousal to spike and I felt like I was dripping.

He let out another loud grunt then pulled my head from his length. I looked up to see his green eyes burning, and his teal & black hair disheveled. His gaze was hungry and dark. I was breathing hard and he grabbed my arms standing me up, bringing me to my feet and pushing me to bend over the couch.

“You’ve been a good girl, you can cum for me.” He said in a raspy voice, slapping my ass hard and shoving himself into me entirely. He groaned and stopped when he was fully inside me. His hips twitched for a moment then he began to rock back and forth, not pounding into me, but still hard enough to hit the spot inside me making me cry out with every thrust. My body began to tremble again, I was at the edge about to explode. He grabbed my hair, pulling lightly this time and he groaned “Cum on me MC.” And it pushed me right over the edge. My orgasm rushed through me and I was moaning incoherent words as I clenched around him, shaking. As my own orgasm subsided, I felt him twitching inside me and he pushed himself deep into me, gripping my hips with a force. He moaned my name as I felt him release inside me.

He pulled out of me and I stood on shaky legs, feeling the cum dripping out of me. He looked down to the mess I was making and laughed. He grabbed my hand and walked me over to the bath, he leaned back as he got comfortable in the bath, and I couldn’t help but look at him. He was like two different people and I was amazed.

He must have felt my eyes on him, and he muttered. “I hope I didn’t offend you. I won’t ever speak to you like that outside of the bedroom MC,” His eyes met mine. “Or bathroom.” He chuckled.

“I’m not offended! I’m just shocked, you’re usually so nice. I guess I kind of get it, but it's surprising.” I chuckled back and leaned my head back.

“Yes well, we all have hidden sides, right? Like, who would have known you’d be such a sexual fiend, MC. Attending a BDSM party isn’t enough, you also jump on the butler.” He laughed.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about your bulge at the party… and how you called me a good girl when I left.” He looked at me briefly, his eyes looking dark for a moment, then smiling and closing his eyes again.

“Ah yes, I was quite aroused because of you.” His hand rested on my thigh under the water.

“I’m glad we did this then.” I smiled, closing my eyes. I sighed a content sigh and let the herbal soak relax my worn-out body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Send me any requests on tumblr .


	3. Happy Birthday - Solomon X MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 - MC makes a cake for Solomon's birthday  
> (Again, this references Chapter 1- Diavolo, of "MC with the sides" please read that first if you have not read it yet.)
> 
> “Uh, well-” I stammered. I looked to him and started to explain. His hand raised and his wrist flicked as he uttered a quiet word under his breath. My voice was caught in my throat and I couldn’t respond. My lips were moving but not a single sound left my throat. I stared at him incredulously.
> 
> “I don’t intend to listen to you pretending you aren’t an incredibly sexual woman. So please, spare me the shyness.” He rolled his eyes slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On account of now being able to date our favorite shady boy and his birthday I decided to write his today :)
> 
> HBD SHADY BBY <3

I had heard from Asmo that tomorrow was Solomons birthday, but he was trying to keep quiet about it. Solomon was one of those guys who liked attention, but to a very minimal extent. He could banter and enjoy the spotlight one on one, but as for a group he tends to blend into the background. So Asmo was conflicted, wanting to be his usual self he wanted to throw him a party, but Solomon made him promise not to using the pact. I laughed at Asmo, telling him to let it go. But I sat thinking, its probably been a long time since Solomon had a nice human cake.

I had to stop at way too many places to find all the ingredients I needed, the Devildom wasn’t overly fond of human foods so it was a real challenge. I couldn’t get a large amount of anything, so I settled on making a small cake, as it was only for him anyway. I had to cut the cake into squares and stack them to get a resemblance of a decent cake. But by the time I was done it was the perfect size for one person. I topped it with a black mirror glaze to really aim for his aesthetic.

“MC, that cake looks so good!” I heard Beel behind me.

I spun on my heels and faced him. “Beel, please don’t eat this cake, it’s for Solomon and it took me so long to find human ingredients!” I grabbed his hand and he blushed. “Promise me please!”

“Mmmph, its too hard to promise, what if I break the promise?” He sighed not meeting my eyes.

“Could I persuade you with something else to eat?” I took his hand and pushed it up against my mound. His eyes widened and he smiled. His eyes burned and he looked hungry.

“Oh yes MC, I can be persuaded.” He said in a low voice and slipped his hand in my pants leaning down to kiss me as I snaked my fingers in his orange hair.

I walked back to my room wondering if I should be the one to bring the cake to him, we hadn’t gotten a chance to speak about the party at Diavolo’s. I’d seen him give me lingering looks in the halls, or in class, but he had not approached the topic. I didn’t really care to talk with him about it, but I was curious about him being there. Was he a frequent attendant? Did he get more excited when he saw me or was that my imagination? I shook my head trying to shake the idea out of my head. Telling myself I didn’t need to open that can of worms. I wasn’t really that surprised he was there; he did seem like the kind of person to attend even if it was a demon BDSM party. He had a bad boy vibe, but not to try and look cool he just seemed like trouble. And he likely was trouble. I laughed at myself, a human living in a house full of demons, and I think the only other human probably in the whole realm is trouble. I got into bed and chased the thoughts out of my head, replacing them with thoughts of rest.

It was a big day of classes and studying and I was truly exhausted, I looked at my DDD and realized the cake, Solomon’s birthday, I had nearly forgotten it all! I jumped to my feet to get dressed and ran to the kitchen praying I had bribed Beel enough to not eat the cake. To my surprise, the cake was untouched and looked amazing. I smiled and headed over to Purgatory Hall.

I was let in by an attendant who let me know Solomon would be in his room at this hour. I Knocked on his door and he quickly opened it and smiled at me. He was in a black t-shirt and jogger type pants that sat low on his hips, showing his hip bones and the dip of his pelvis. My mind flashed back to him sitting in the chair at the party with his dick in his hand watching me. I quickly shook the thought from my head and began wishing him happy birthday.

“I really wanted to make a human cake for your birthday! I used to make birthday cakes for my family back home all the time.” He was smiling staring at the cake as he took it from my hands. “Hope you’ve had a good birthday!”

“Please come in,” He waved his arm wide toward his room. “We can share the cake.”

“No, no, it’s for you! I couldn’t get a gift or anything so I thought the cake would be a nice gift.” I put my hands ahead of me and shook my head slightly.

“MC, please share it with me, I don’t want to eat it alone.” He pouted and tipped his head lower to give me the cutest puppy dog eyes under his white hair. I stopped, lowering my hands, and sighed. His posture didn’t falter, and he stood perfectly still pouting slightly.

“Sure, it’s your birthday after all. You shouldn’t eat it alone.” I smiled and he stepped back to let me into his room. We headed over to the armchairs and he set the cake down on the table.

“Ah let me go get two utensils to eat with, just one moment!” He stepped lively out of the room. He seemed almost childlike in the moment and it was slightly endearing to see him excited over the cake.

I looked around at his room, standing up walking over to his desk. I leaned closer to examine the spine. There was a devildom history book, but the rest were spell or alchemy books. I let my eyes glide across them, and my eyes froze at “aphrodisiac and pleasure spells” and I gasped quietly. I really didn’t know much about spells but was shocked to think of magic giving you pleasure. My mind wandered, thinking of whether Solomon uses these spells on himself or someone else. Or maybe this was Asmo’s book, and he asked Solomon to learn about it. I reached out to grab the book, wondering if there would be a name on the inside cover.

“There’s consequences to touching any of those books MC.” I was bent over at his desk and I heard his voice rumble behind me right before grabbing the book. “Though that one you might like.” He chuckled. I stood up stiff and turned around, he walked up to me closing the small gap between us. “After that night at the party, I’m sure you could take it.” He was gripping two forks in his hand way too tight and I gulped.

“I was just curious, is that yours?” I tried to say with confidence, but it came out sheepish and timid.

“Well it is in my room.” He walked over to the table placing the forks down and sat down in the armchair facing my direction so he could see me. “Did you think I was borrowing it?” He laughed and leaned back to watch me, flash backs running through my head again, and he watched me like a hawk circling its prey.

“Well I know about your pact with Asmo, I thought maybe he gave it to you.” I looked back at the desk eyeing the book curiously, he said I could take it, but what exactly does it do? “What effect does it have?”

“No, it’s mine, but I have tested the spells on Asmo. He seems to enjoy them.” He let out a chuckle. “If you touch the book you have an immediate and very intense orgasm. You can say a spell to prevent it, but only if you know it. Its an advance book so it’s meant to put off people who can’t handle it.”

“Oh,” I laughed quietly. “It’s funny to think of a book causing an orgasm.” I started to walk back over to the chairs.

“Well, it’s really the old, perverted sorcerer who cast the spell ages ago, giving you the orgasm.” He laughed back. 

“I suppose it is.” I chuckled as I sat down thinking back, he used this book on Asmo? My face turned red, but there was a piece of me that was totally turned on to think of him using a pleasure spell on him. The image of two of them naked crashing into my head, my mind was moving a mile a minute. “Wait, what kind of spells have you used on Asmo?”

He laughed, “Took you some time to register that.” I watched him as he crossed his legs. “Do you want me to explicitly tell you each spell I used on him?” his smile was dark, and he looked like a tiger waiting to pounce. I bit my lip out of habit and forced myself to stop as I realized I was under his intense gaze still.

“I don’t think I need to know explicit details.” I blushed, pushing my hair behind my ear, and looking around the room.

“But you do want to know.” He quipped.

“Uh, well-” I stammered. I looked to him and started to explain. His hand raised and his wrist flicked as he uttered a quiet word under his breath. My voice was caught in my throat and I couldn’t respond. My lips were moving but not a single sound left my throat. I stared at him incredulously.

“I don’t intend to listen to you pretending you aren’t an incredibly sexual woman. So please, spare me the shyness.” He rolled his eyes slightly. “I’ve watched Diavolo shove a plug in your ass as you hung from the ceiling with a gag in your mouth. I won’t go tell the devildom what I’ve seen but I won’t pretend I didn’t see it either.” 

He leaned forward to look at me and his eyes began to survey me up and down. I stood up angrily and began to tell him he could speak a bit nicer to me, it felt like I was trying to scream, and silence just filled the room. He smiled dangerously.

He stood as well, uttering more words under his breath and his wrist flicked up, a force picking me up just so my toes touched the ground, and his wrist waved dismissively and I felt myself soar across the room until I was pushed up against the wall. I gasped silently and tried to push off the wall. I heard him murmur across the room and I tensed. Knowing he was uttering another spell.

I felt hands on me, one on each wrist, each ankle, and one more gently on my neck. All of which pinning me to the wall. I glanced down at my wrists and saw nothing, but it felt like a warm hand on each of my body parts. I looked over to Solomon and he was pulling his shirt over his head. I looked him up and down, his hips bulging forcing a slight V line and his pale skin tight over his muscles across his chest. 

“That’s the kind of look I’m after, MC.” He laughed and walked over to me. “Those hands you feel are from this book, they’re warm and they vibrate at my command. I could pin you with air against the wall but Asmo told me this feels better, like someone was actually holding down each body part.” I was thankful for my voice being gone because I wanted to moan, and it felt embarrassing in the moment. “He particularly likes when they play with his nipples.” He flicked his wrist again with a murmur and I felt two hands at my breasts over my bra, the warmth of the hands was impossible to miss and my head leaned back slightly. I was aching now and wanted to feel them against my bare nipples. I wanted to be angry, and yell at him. But I couldn’t deny to myself that I wanted to feel these invisible hands all over my skin.

He laughed, murmuring more words and as if he were reading my mind, I felt the hands begin to undress me. The hands binding me in place moved collectively with the others and I was quickly bare down to my panties. He cocked his head as he looked over my body and stepped forward. He was close enough now to where I could hear him breathing and I started to protest, but again, silence. It was so hard to get used to, my body was reacting unconsciously. His hand slipped into the front of my panties and he groaned a raspy groan from the back of his throat.

“Look at you, already wet. I wonder, did that start when I told you I played with Asmo, or did it start when you felt these hands holding you against the wall?” His fingers slipped across my folds and his eyes looked like they were ready to roll back from his head. I opened my mouth to silently moan, locking with his eyes. He pulled his hand back; his expression was dark, and a chill ran across my spine as he licked his fingers.

He turned and walked over to the chair and dragged it a bit closer to me, picked up the cake and a fork and sat down. I could see his bulge clearly in his pants and I eyed him curiously. He took a bite of the cake and closed his eyes, moaning quietly.

“Damn MC, this cake is delicious.” He smiled at me, flicking his wrist slightly and I felt the panties yanked down and my legs spread apart. He spoke his incantations and I felt fingers at my entrance, they pushed in slow and they were hot. I threw my head back and moaned, it was loud, and it felt like it came from the depths of my body, surprising myself to hear my voice this time. I pulled my head back and looked to Solomon who wore a smug grin, with a touch of glaze on his lips. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“I knew that sound would be delightful.” He laughed.

“Solomon-,” His fingers flicked in his outstretched hand and I was cut off as the fingers inside me began to vibrate and began fucking me hard. I moaned loud again, and my eyes rolled back. The fingers felt so long, and they hit my spot like they knew where to find it. I bit down on my lip to try and contain the near scream that wanted to pour out of my mouth.

“Oh, please MC, my room is and will always be soundproof, let me hear you.” I looked at him smiling as he continued to eat the cake. 

I let out a loud moan that felt like a cry. “Fuuuuck you Solomon.” I muttered between moans as the fingers continued to plow into me.

“Mmm” He moaned, “I’d like that too.” He growled, putting the plate down. He muttered again, a quick motion of his hand, and I felt more fingers at my nipples. They rolled my nipples and squeezed over and over. Every few seconds giving a slight tug, forcing another loud moan from my body. The hand fucking me now had pushed a thumb against my clit. I was devastatingly close to my climax. 

I wanted to glare at Solomon but when I looked over, I saw his pants on the floor, his dick in his hands, and the look of pure pleasure on his face. His eyes met mine and his stroking got faster, his mouth hanging slack just slightly as he watched me. He licked his lips and I moaned again, closing my eyes letting my body roll closer and closer to my orgasm. My legs began shaking and I was moaning garbled sounds of pleasure. I heard Solomon gasp and then murmur something quickly.

My orgasm crashed into me hard and I threw my head back, my body trembled, and I could feel myself tightening around the fingers. I felt my juices flowing from me as my hips were bucking and as the orgasm dulled, then I felt myself roll back into the orgasm. The fingers were no longer inside me, but the orgasming didn’t stop. My body was exploding again almost draining, then pool of pleasure was full and radiating out of me, the cycle ripping through me. I was screaming every time my orgasm began to subside it rocked back into a full climax. 

“Pl- Plea-“ I was begging but I couldn’t speak. I could barely lift my head up at this point. I was between gasping for air and screaming. Then I felt Solomon push himself inside me and he began pumping inside me hard. My muscles were tight around him as I was probably barreling through orgasm number six now. He was grunting hard, and his length pushed into me so hard through my climaxing I was crying.

He slowed down his pace and flicked his wrist, the hands bringing my arms and legs around him. He snapped and in an instant my orgasm finally stopped, and the hands were gone. He was holding me tight as my head sagged against his shoulder, with his dick still buried deep inside me. He walked over to his couch and sat back, letting my body go limp against him. He began kissing my neck and I raked my fingers through his hair. I could feel how hard he was, his breathing was so ragged, and my body could barely move to meet his desire. I heard him say another incantation and my body lit up with desire like a wildfire. I felt weightless, my head swirling with arousal, and my muscles clenched around his length. I picked my head up looking at him, realizing he was still tucked inside me, hard as a rock. His eyes were lit too, almost glowing as he bit his lip, and I realized he used the spell on himself as well as me. I immediately began to rock against him, listening to him moan was like throwing gasoline toward bonfire, and my pace just got faster and faster hearing him moan for me. I let my body slam against him hard as I reached down and grabbed his nipples.

He growled loudly pushing my arms back around his neck. “Fuck, MC.” He stood up with me on him, pulling one leg to the floor and one leg pressed against his chest in the air. I started digging my nails into his back. He put his hand firm on my lower back and the other in my hair, pulling my head back as he began to drill into me. His teeth grazed my neck as he fucked me with every ounce of strength he had. The euphoria was extreme, his length continued to pound into me at an angle that felt like heaven. It felt like time didn’t exist, our bodies crashing over and over again was the only thing that felt real. His fingertips gripped my ass now, and his other hand slid from my hair to grab my chin, giving him access to watch my faces as I moaned for him.

I was begging him now, my orgasm was rapidly approaching, and I was terrified watching him, praying he didn’t speak those words again. He was grunting hard now, and I could feel him getting close. His eyes were rolling back, and he could barely look at me anymore. I started moaning his name as my orgasm crashed into me, my muscles clamping around him and my legs shaking. I could hear his breathing catch and he bottomed out inside me, pushing harder trying to push every piece of him deeper inside me and he grunted and twitched releasing himself deep inside me. 

He wrapped my legs back around his hips as he caught his breath. I was lucky he was able to do it because my body was beginning to weaken, and I could barely stand on the one foot anymore. He placed me on my back on the edge of his bed and he was panting as he slid out of me slow. He grunted as he pulled out with a pop and walked away. I closed my eyes but soon after I felt a warm cloth between my legs, and I looked up to see Solomon smiling at me as he gently cleaned me off.

“Are you okay to go back to the House of Lamentation? Or should I text Lucifer and say you are crashing here?” He sounded concerned

“Don’t you want me in your bed Solomon?” I lilted with my eyes still closed. I shifted back into his bed before he could respond. 

He moaned, and then cleared his throat. “Of course.” He said in a voice that sounded like pure desire, I heard the towel drop to the floor and felt his weight shift on the bed and looked up to see him above me. Still naked, I wrapped my arms around him feeling his soft skin. He leaned in to kiss me and I moaned into his lips. He tasted like sweat and desire and I felt my body lift against him, chasing the high.

“Happy birthday.” I breathed heavily between kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. I think I love Solomon now?


	4. Day out -  Simeon x MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 - Day out with Simeon turns into a night in.
> 
> I realized for a moment that I was getting way too hot for someone kissing a literal angel, so I stopped. Pulling away from his lips slowly, dropping my hand from his hair, but keeping one on his chest. “I’m sorry.” I said under my breath, looking away. “I didn’t mean to push it so far.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST BOY <3 I've written every single character now!!! <3
> 
> I was really unsure how to do this at first, but I just think of Simeon as vanilla mostly, maybe he will get corrupted tho :)

We had spent the day doing some light sightseeing of the devildom, both myself and Simeon found we were curious to see some places we had previously not had time for. We finished our day at a café, getting some tea and desserts.

"I had a lovely time today; MC thank you for accompanying me!" Simeon smiled over his teacup before taking a sip.

I had a great time too, I have been dying to go sightseeing and no one better to join me I smiled back at him, yawning slightly, and tucking into my pastry.

"Ah yes, humans don’t quite have the stamina of angels, I’ve probably tired you out huh?” His eyes had a touch of concern, but his face always had such a bright smile.

“I’m a little tired, but that’s okay Simeon!” 

“Why don’t we go back and watch a movie and relax for a bit? You did commit to spend the day with me and its not quite over yet.” He chuckled and retrieved to-go boxes for some desserts, packing up some additional goodies. He extended his hand to me, insisting to help me stand. I was tired but I was able to walk on my own. I giggled quietly and took his hand.

As we approached Purgatory Hall it was a bit of a shock that Simeon continued to hold my hand the whole way back. He was an angel after all, so the affection wasn’t as strange as a demon, but still strange. We headed up to his room, where he placed all our desserts on the table and brought pillows and blankets over to the couch. He took his flowing white cape off and as he was turned away from me, I let my eyes wander over his body, the cut outs of his black top revealing his dark skin and tight muscles near his tight hips. I watched him slip his gloves off, and his shirt was so thin his shoulder blades stuck out pronounced and firm. I looked away feeling my face begin to get hot, he was an angel for god sake, I settled onto the couch taking a while fluffy blanket.

He came over to the couch and sat next to me, putting a small pillow on his lap. “Lay your head on me little lamb, I know you’re tired.” He motioned to the pillow patting it lightly and smiling wide. I looked at his face a moment longer and saw a touch of pink on his cheeks, it was hardly noticeable. I chalked it up to him being busy and walking around so much. I smiled back at him and rested my head on the pillow, hearing him let out a content sigh.

His hands were immediately in my hair, rubbing my head, and I tried my best to not make noises, but his hands felt so good. I sighed heavily, not able to hold it in. I could hear him chuckle quietly and I smiled, closing my eyes. 

“MC, I’m wondering something,” Simeon was practically whispering. I murmured a quiet ‘mhm’ nodding my head slightly. “Would you consider today a date?”  
My eyes shot open and I turned my head to look up at him. From this angle his jaw looked even more chiseled and his bright blue eyes looked down at me surrounded by his dark brown wispy hair. “Uh, yes I think it would be considered a date,” I said quietly thinking back to him holding my hand, “Except you’re an angel so maybe not.” I looked at him trying to access his facial expression, but I couldn’t read it. He was unphased.

“Ah good, then it was a date.” He smiled, looking back to the TV with a content expression on his face. My face was heating up again and I turned my head back to the TV as well. If I had known it was a date… well actually, I wasn’t sure how I would react. I was beginning to feel confused, how could this angel be interested in taking me on a date? Maybe the devildom was getting to him, I started to wonder more…

I sat up and looked at him curiously, he smiled as if unphased, but I could see the pink in his cheeks again and this time I was sure. “Simeon, are you saying you asked me on a date?”

He chuckled quietly, his eyes squinting slightly, “Yes MC, I did. I wanted to take you on a proper date.” His hand reached out for mine, and he froze slightly, looking confused. “Oh, maybe you didn’t want it to be a date?”

“No! Simeon I’m honored.” I squeezed his hand gently and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. And when I pulled back, he looked at me, his face was significantly pinker, and his eyes were radiating. He reached up, putting his hand on the back of my neck, and pulled me in, kissing my lips. His lips touched mine firmly, his other hand releasing my hand and resting on my back, I let my hand slip to touch his chest. His body was warm, his muscles were firm, and I couldn’t resist my touch gliding across his chest, trying to keep my hand high enough to not offend. My tongue split his mouth open and began to tease his own tongue. I felt him groan slightly into my lips, causing a fire in my belly and making me want to kiss him more. My hand slipped into his hair while the other continued to caress his firm chest. My kisses started to get more desperate and I was kissing him hard and fast, our tongues were now dancing together, and he kept releasing tiny groans into my mouth.

I realized for a moment that I was getting way too hot for someone kissing a literal angel, so I stopped. Pulling away from his lips slowly, dropping my hand from his hair, but keeping one on his chest. “I’m sorry.” I said under my breath, looking away. “I didn’t mean to push it so far.”

“Don’t be sorry.” He was breathing heavy, I looked at him to see pure desire in his eyes and he looked like he was struggling with what to say next, he kept opening his mouth and covering it. I took a sharp breath in and felt my body move before I could think. I yanked the pillow off his lap and swung my body over to sit on him. His eyes were wide and when my ass connected with him, he let out a guttural moan, rolling his eyes back slightly. I felt him under me, he was as stiff as I expected, forcing me to let out a low moan, trying to keep from rocking against it.

“MC, I- I didn’t mean to, well-” he was stuttering, on hand covering his mouth as he was trying to explain himself. “I’m not sure what is going on.”

I smiled pushing his hand away and began to kiss him softly. Leaning my body against him, my breasts pushing into him, and my hands slid back up into his hair. He moaned into my mouth and his hands rested on my lower back, pushing my shirt slightly so his bare hands were touching the skin on my lower back. Our kissing got faster and harder, my hips began uncontrollably grinding against his hard length in his pants. He pulled his mouth away from me and let out a loud moan throwing his head back. I covered his mouth “Shhhh, my sweet angel.” His eyes looked at me with burning desire and he moaned against my hand.

I got up off him and began taking off my clothes, he watched me in awe. Once my breasts were bare, he groaned quietly. I reached down to unbuckle his pants, pulling them off him, he looked like he was stuck in between shock and desire. He shook himself and began to remove his shirt when I finally pulled out his length and heat wracked my body. He was above average size and definitely above average thickness, but not only that it was completely beautiful. It had the tiniest curve to it, the skin pulled back slightly to reveal a pinkish head on his mostly dark length. My mouth was practically salivating. I got down on my knees in front of him and his eyes bulged.

“Wait MC-” He muttered in a groan and my mouth encased his dick. My tongue pressed against the underside and he moaned loud again. This time I wanted to hear every sound. I let my hands brush along his lower stomach and hips, dragging my nails gently as I began to suck on him up and down. His moaning was euphoric, and his head was rolled back all the way. His hips bucked shoving himself deep into my throat and I gagged on him. Causing him to let out another loud and erotic moan. Then suddenly, I felt him twitch and his dick shot out his seed into my throat. He was trying to speak between his moans, but it was more of just a mantra of him saying ‘Ohhh’ over and over. I swallowed his load, and I pulled my mouth off him. I got back on his lap, letting myself pin his dick to his stomach as my wet lips rested on the underside of his length.

He moaned again as I positioned myself on his lap and I rubbed across his chest again, his skin was perfect, and it practically called to my hands begging for me to touch him. I let my fingers trail across his nipples then up to his shoulders rubbing harder at the muscles then back down. Repeating the same motions, receiving desire filled looks from his burning blue eyes.

“I had no idea that’s what that felt like,” He said in breathy moans. “Is it normal to want more?” His hands slid up my stomach reaching my breasts, squeezing them gently.

I moaned, the excitement of turning on an angel, making him cum, hearing him say he wanted more, and his hands caressing me was too much for me to handle. My whole body was on fire and I wanted nothing more than to shove his dick inside me and make him moan more.

“It’s normal Simeon, and I want more too.” I said as I began rocking against him, my wetness sliding across his length and his eyes closed as he moaned again. When I sat down, he felt like he was going to get soft, but after the caressing him he was harder, but now he was hard as a rock again, and twitching. 

I leaned forward to kiss him, raising my hips up, and as our lips connected, I pushed my entrance onto him, and he gasped. I began kissing his neck as I lowered myself further onto him, hearing his moaning sounding choked like he couldn’t breathe. Once my hips connected with his and his full length was inside me, he let out a strangled moan, and grabbed my hips. 

“Oh MC.” He moaned as I started to rock against him gently. My hands pressed firm against his chest as I could feel him deep inside me. I let my head roll back slightly and began to fuck him harder. My body was desperate for his moaning. I looked down at him and his eyes were blown out, his cheeks were red, and he was sweating. His hands found my nipples and began to squeeze. I let out a moan and started to slam my hips against him, he looked like he was fighting his moans this time, biting his lips. I felt his hips begin to buck against mine trying to keep in rhythm, and he let his moans escape as my body slapped against his fucking him hard.

“Mmmm yes.” His eyes were shut as he moaned, but then they shot open, looking dark and deep as he grabbed my hips again and held me still as he began to fuck up into me. I let out a whimper as stared deep in his eyes as he gave me the most devious look, I’d ever seen on this angel’s face. I was so wet I could feel my juices flowing onto him. His hands gripped my hips tight but not hard and I leaned my body into him, my nipple right in front of his face and he started sucking on it. The access to suck on me made him pump into me harder, hitting a different spot, moaning against my nipples, alternating between both.

I gasped as his teeth grazed my nipple, just then my orgasm ripped through me and my walls contracted around his length. My body was trembling, and I pushed my hips hard against his riding out my orgasm on him. He made a growl like noise and then groaned loud, I felt him twitch and push into me equally as hard as I pushed on him, and he released himself inside me. His body was spasming and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and tried to catch my breath as his body bucked into me still, slowing down quickly.

He was panting, his breathing was unstable and shaky. As he caught his breath he began to speak. “The pleasure I feel right now is truly bliss MC.” He kissed my neck, causing my walls to tighten around him still inside me and he moaned quietly. “Would you maybe sleep with me tonight? We could enjoy each other in the morning too, or middle of the night…” He laughed.

“I was hoping you’d invite me to your bed.” I kissed his lips softly and as I pulled away, he pulled my head back to him hard and his lips passionately kissed mine. His tongue pushing into my mouth this time. His hips bucked and his length now completely hard again. I gasped and pulled away from his lips when he began kissing my neck and pumping in and out of me slowly.

“Oh, I think I’m not done.” He said in a deep sultry voice and I felt myself getting wet and hot. He picked me up and walked over to the bed laying me on my back. “Let’s try a new position.” He smiled a devious smile and his blue eyes glared at me darkly as he gripped my hips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr is: Thyme-writes


End file.
